Memories of Familiarity 2
by Psyco Anime Luver
Summary: This is the sequel to Memories of familiarity. You may want to read that first... Syd and Kori are back, but Syd hasn't been getting much sleep and is acting strangely. What's wrong with her?3yearsAfterThe1st. Rated For LanguageDeathAndViolence.SamePairi
1. Chapter 1 APPLE!

I'm back! (even if i have only been gone a day) This story is the sequel to my first one. Hope ya like it!

Chapter 1

...2 am...

A green haired girl shot up in a cold sweat, hand over her heart. "Shit that felt real." she mumbled.

When the girl shot up she disturbed the redhaired person sleeping next to her. "What's wrong, Syd?" he asked as he sat up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's nothing, Kurama." Syd answered. Kurama looked at her, obviously not believing what she said. "What?"

"What was it?" Kurama demanded.

"It was just a nightmare." Syd said, trying to make Kurama believe her story. Kurama shook his head, still not believing her. He layed back down. Syd followed suite and layed her head on his chest in an attemt to go back to sleep. Kurama put an arm around her and fell back to sleep. 'Why am I suddenly having nightmares again?' Syd asked herself. The last time she had nightmares was the Damien insident.

...Five hours later...

Kurama and Syd were sitting at the kitchen table. "Syd, did you sleep at all after you woke up?" Kurama asked, concerned for the one he loved.

"I fell asleep about five minutes before the god forsaken alarm clock went off." Syd answered, yawning. "This sucks."

"Hey all!" Botan said cheerfully. She appeared in Syd's kitchen. Syd groaned. "No sleep again?" Botana asked.

"Not really." Syd answered. "Oh well, it gets the morons to bug me less."

Kurama shook his head. "Something is going to happen." the redhead stated.

"What makes ya say that?" Syd asked.

"The last time you had nightmares, it was because something was going to happen, in that case it was with Damien." Kurama answered.

"But, it can't be Damien this time. Kori made sure of that." Syd said.

"And then there's the fact that I led Damien to hell right after I led Syd to Spirit World." Botan said. "He's still there." she added when she saw the look on Kurama's face.

"And your oar driving needs work." Syd informed the not-so-grim grim reaper, causing Botan to glare.

Kori walked into the kitchen, followed by Hiei. "Fire people!" Syd said when she noticed them. She usued the name that she had come up with for them.

"Syd, you are an idiot." Kori stated.

"Hn." (i don't think i have to put who said this here)

"I know I'm an idiot, even more so when I don't get much sleep five days in a row." Syd said.

"Seven." Kurama corrected. Syd looked at him, having no idea what the hell he was talking about. "You have been waking up and not going back to sleep for seven days." the redhead informed her.

"Oh." Syd said simply as Yusuke and the baka walked in. "Has anyone ever heard of knocking?''

"Knocking? What is this knocking? I know not this knocking of which you speak." Yusuke said.

"You're stealing my lines again." Syd said. Even if she was tired as hell, she was still herself.

"You've never used knocking before." Yusuke said.

"But I have used the rest of it and I usued it before you so that makes it my line." Syd said.

"Is there logic in that?" Yusuke asked.

"Do you know what logic is?" Syd asked.

"Is there logic in anything she says?" Kurama asked at the same time Syd had asked her question. Syd stuck her tounge out at him.

"So what are we doing today?" Syd asked when it looked like Yusuke wasn't going to answer either question. Kurama looked at her. 'Ok, how many times does Yusuke go to school a week?' she asked Kurama through a tele connection (if you don't understand 'tele' read my other story). 'He should go more than he does.' Kurama stated. 'I know THAT. But that is a should statement. It does not by any means mean he will.' Syd thought. 'She's right, fox.' Hiei thought/said, entering the conversation. 'Hah! I win!' Syd thought/said. '...Fine.' Kurama agreed, reluctantly.

"Keiko is forcing me to go to school today." Yusuke stated unhappily. Syd bit back a laugh.

"That sucks." Syd said, still trying her hardest not to laugh. She almost succeeded, too. If she hadn't randomly decided to make Yusuke dance on the table using he telekenetic powers, she would have. So, instead of not laughing, she burst out laughing, along with Kori and the baka.

"SYD!" Yusuke roared, only able to use his mouth. Syd let him go and laughed when he fell off of the table. "I"M GONNA KILL YOU!" Yusuke yelled. He ran after Syd.

"Shit!" Syd said loudly as she ran away from a rabid Yusuke. There was a knock on the door. "Someone wanna get that?"

Kurama managed to get to the door with Yusuke and Syd running in circles around the kitchen table. "Hello, Keiko." he said upon opening the door. He and Keiko walked into the kitchen to see Yusuke chasing Syd with a knife.

"YUSUKE URAMESHI!" Keiko yelled as Syd dove behind her, because she was closest. Yusuke stopped dead. "We have school." Keiko said grabbing Yusuke's upper arm and dragging him with her out the door. 'I'll get you later.' Yusuke told Syd tele. 'We'll see about that.' Syd challanged.

"See you guys later.'' the baka said as he followed Yusuke and the ugly bitch (a.k.a. Keiko/ yusuke: what do you have against Keiko/ i don't like her, is that a crime/ yusuke: no/ ok then, shut up) out the door.

Syd returned to her seat and looked around the room. "So...Now what?"

"I have to continue training Tarro." Botan said (botan is not in love with tarro. she is only training him. i don't like botan enough to pair her with anyone). She returned to Spirit World.

"I repeat, now what?" Syd asked.

"What can we do?" Kori asked.

Syd shrugged. "We could go bug Genkai, which I don't suggest."

Kurama, Kori and Hiei looked at her. "Then why did you say it?" Kori asked. Again, Syd shrugged.

"We could see a movie." Kurama suggested.

"What movie?" Hiei asked, reluctantly.

"Underworld Evolution (i wanna see that movie)?'' Syd and Kori questioned. Kurama nodded and Hiei 'hn''d. "YAY!" both girls said happily. Each went to the door, followed soon after by the boys, so the girls didn't get themselves into trouble again.

...After the movie...

"I liked it." Syd said as she, Kori, Hiei and Kurama walked out of the movie theater. "Though I'm not sure Hiei and Kori saw most of it..."

"Shut up ya damned mutt." Kori mumbled. Syd glared. 'Don't insult the fact that I am a dog demon.' the green haired girl warned. "Make me." Kori challenged out loud.

"Fine." Syd said, kicking her shorter friend. Soon, they were in a fist fight. The boys just watched, wanting the girls to waste their energy so they didn't have to deal with them. The boys waited for about an hour for the girls to waste their energy and by that time the group had been joined by the bitch, Yusuke and the baka.

"What are they fighting about?" Yusuke asked. Kurama shrugged and Hiei ignored the question. "That really helps...''

The two girls stopped fighting and stood up, wiping the dust off of their clothes. Each had a black eye, and multiple scrapes and briuses. They both glared at each other.

"What were you two fighting about this time?" the baka asked. He got no answer as Syd and Kori continued glaring at each other.

"I think it's time we went home..." Kurama said to Syd in an effort to prevent another fist fight. Syd ignored him until he grabbed her shoulder and gentley pushed her in the dirction of their house. Syd continued glaring over her shoulder, knowing that Kurama wouldn't let her walk into anything. When she couldn't see Kori anymore, she faced the front.

"Let's see what happens the next time she calls me a mutt..." Syd mumbled under her breath. The mumbling was followed by a string of curses that were also mumbled.

"You've never gotten angry when Kori insulted you before." Kurama stated.

Syd looked at him quickly, then she looked at her feet. "I know...and I'm not entirely sure why I did this time..." she said quietly. Kurama held her close. "I don't know why, but...I'm scared." the green haired girl stated. Kurama looked at her, clearly concerned.

They had passed multiple glaring fangirls. "Syd, your favorite people are glaring at you." Kurama said, in an effort to cheer Syd up.

Syd looked up and grinned. "Oh really now?" she asked. "What shall I do to make them glare more today?" 'That worked a little too well...' Kurama thought. 'She doesn't want you to worry.' the voice in the back of his head (not youko cause Kurama and youko have the same soul not two different ones that can swith places like yugi and yami) told him. Kurama looked at Syd to see her debating with herself on how to get the fangirls to increase their glares.

**Back with Kori**

"She's never gotten mad when I called her a mutt before..." Kori said quietly to herself.

"Talking to yourself makes you look insane." Hiei informed his mate.

"Quiet you." Kori warned. Hiei looked at her in a what-are-you-gonna-do-if-I-don't kind of way. Kori ignored the look and followed Syd and Kurama after a while as they were neighbors.

"What's wrong with Syd?" Yusuke asked. Everyone else shrugged in answer. They were all concerned for their green haired friend.

**Spirit World**

Tarro was training with Botan but stopped when Koenma called him into his office (i hope you can understand that). Koenma had shown him Syd and how she was acting and how she wasn't getting much sleep. Tarro was now worried about his long time friend. "Do you have any idea what could be causing her to act like that?" he asked.

"I wish I did." Koenma said. And he meant it.

syd: hmmm...what is wrong with me?

yusuke: you haven't decided yet?

syd: no

yusuke: ...

kurama: yusuke, she's syd

yusuke: true...

syd: review and i will update. minimum is 1 review unless i say otherwise or randomly decide to update or can't update for some other reason. you can flame if you want, but the flames will be used to burn down your city. and this will probably get better.


	2. Chapter 2 CHEESE!

HEY ALL! This is chapter 2 of the sequal of the story that needs a title if anybody wants to think of one!

yusuke: i think they can tell that you added another chapter...

syd: but you never know

yusuke: ...

syd::grins: i believe i already replied to reviews so i'm not gonna do that... hey kurama?

kurama:sigh: syd does not own YYH or kori. she owns only tarro and syd

syd: i didn't have to ask this time!

kurama: is there anything you'd like to say?

syd:rolls eyes: fine. thank you

kurama::smiles like he had succeded in a plot against the authoress:

syd: XXPP ok whoever is reading this, read on!

A/N: _italics- Syd's dream

* * *

_

Chapter 2

...1 am...

Syd woke up crying. Kurama thought he had heard her scream when he woke up. She probably did.

"Kurama..." Syd said quietly.

"What?" Kurama said. He noticed that she was crying even if she was doing her best to hide the fact. He pulled her closer to him and held her. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly as he stroaked Syd's hair. "And, please, don't say it's nothing because I know that nothing won't make you cry."

"It was my dream again." Syd said. She layed her head on his shoulder. "It really scared me this time..."

Kurama didn't really want to press the subject, but he wanted to know why Syd wasn't always acting like the Syd he had fallen in love with. "Do you want to talk about it?'' he asked.

Syd hesitated. Did she want to talk about it? She knew that it might make her feel better, but it could also make her feel worse. She wasn't exactly happy because she knew Kurama was worried about her and she didn't want that.

Kurama gentley kissed her forhead. "You don't have to if you don't want to." he said quietly.

"Will you promise me that you won't tell anyone?" Syd asked, shifting so that she could look Kurama in the eye. He nodded. And with that Syd told him about her dream.

_There were two rings of fire. One surrounded Syd and Kurama; _(ooh semi-colin) _the other Kori and Hiei. Kurama was on the ground and from what Syd could see, so was Hiei. Syd couldn't tell what was happening in the other ring, but she could see that Kori and another guy were standing near the center. In her ring, Syd was kneeling by the flames next to Kurama's fallen form. A man was standing in the center of the ring, watching Syd try to talk to Kurama but always get no answer._

_"He's dead, my dear." the man told her. _

_Syd looked up. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" _

_The man walked closer to Syd. "I am your worst nightmare." the man stated. _(i couldn't resist) _Syd glared daggers at him as he walked closer. She couldn't see what the man looked like but she knew she hated him._

"It's all right, Syd." Kurama told Syd soothingly as he rubbed her back. They were laying down and Syd was crying into Kurama's chest. She shook her head in disagreement. "Shh...Syd, I want you to look at me." Syd did as he asked and looked at him. He wiped some of the tears from her eyes. "I won't let that happen." he assured her.

Syd knew he was trying to make her fell better, but she also knew that he wasn't sure he would be able to prevent it. She humored him by nodding. Kurama knew she was just humoring him but he didn't say anything. 'I hate seeing her like this.' Kurama thought as he stared blankly at the ceiling. Syd had stopped crying and was just laying there with her head on his chest. After a while the both fell asleep.

...7 am...

Syd was still asleep when the alarm went off. Kurama decided to let her sleep, as it would be the first time she had slept in a week and a day. The redhead went downstairs to try and find something to eat (sounds like they need to go grocery shopping). He found Kori sitting at the kitchen table and Hiei in the window.

"Hello, Kori, Hiei." Kurama said, a little suprised.

Kori looked at him. "Is Syd up?" she asked. Kurama shook his head. "OK."

"Is something wrong?" Kurama asked.

"No, I just wanted to talk to her about something, but if she's not awake, I guess I can't do that." Kori said.

Kurama forgot about breakfast. "Are you having nightmares, too?"

Kori didn't answer, so Kurama looked at Hiei, who nodded. They sat in silence for a while.

Syd came into the kitchen after crashing into a wall. "Owww...Oh hey all." she said. "I think I may have injured the wall."

Kurama just shoook his head as Syd sat next to him. "You're up earlier than usual without the alarm." Syd shrugged as Botan and Tarro entered the room.

"I have officially graduated to ferry boy." Tarro announced. He didn't sound too happy.

"What's up with you blue?" Syd asked using her nickname for Tarro.

"The idea that I be called a 'ferry girl' was tossed around." Tarro said. With the look she gave him, Syd obviously didn't beleive him. "All right, all right!" he said. "I know that something is wrong here and I'm not happy about who it concerns."

"So, Koenma told you?" Syd asked, her voice holding no emotion. Tarro nodded. "There really isn't anything that can be done about it." the green haired girl stated. Everyone looked at her. "What?"

"How can you say that?" Tarro asked. Syd's only answer was a shrug. "SYD!"

"WHAT?" Syd said loudly, obviously annoyed.

"I asked you a question." Tarro said. Everyone else watched the two friends.

"And my answer was a shrug." Syd stated.

"And I want a better answer than that!''

"Well, what f I don't have one?"

"Then I'll ask a different question: What is wring with you?"

Syd just stood up and left without answering. Tarro was going to follow, but Kurama didn't let him.

"Just let her calm down." the redhead advised. "She doesn't want to talk right now and if you bug her she'll only flip."

"How do you know?" Tarro asked.

"I learned the hard way." Kurama answered. They heard the door slam open then slam shut.

"I just hope she's gonna be OK." Tarro stated.

"Don't we all..." Kori said.

* * *

syd: ok. how was that? 

yusuke: horrible and short

syd: i know it's short and i wasn't asking you

yusuke: doesn't mean i can't answer

syd: --

yusuke?

syd: no idea why i made that face

yusuke: ok...

syd:to readers: you all know my standard review statement and you also know that i changed it from burning kurama's stuff to burning your city if i get a flame. and i am sorry for the length but i couldn't think of anything!


	3. Chapter 3 CORN!

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH and I probably never will. I do not own Kori and really don't want to (it'd be very akward owning a friend...).

Claim: I own myself, Tarro, Narro, the bloody guy and 'the bad guys' (gay name. i know)

A/N: _italics- note _i will answer reviews next chapter. i also think the internet is plotting something...it's been working a little TOO well lately...i also noticed that yusuke didn't appear in the last chapter only before and after so he's back closer to the end

* * *

Chapter 3

Syd was walking with her head down. She could still manage to avoid the people walking around her. She knew where she was going.

**With Kurama**

"She's been gone for three hours." Kori stated, looking at the clock.

"She's never been gone this long before..." Kurama said thoughtfully. He noticed Tarro was pacing around the room. "Can you stop that, please?"

"Eh? Oh, sorry." Tarro said, as he stopped pacing. he hadn't even noticed what he was doing, he was too worried about his friend to notice anything other than the fact that Syd was gone and people were talking to him.

Kurama was also worried about Syd. He decided what to do. "I'm going to look for her." he stated.

"I'll (that looks like it's 3 lower case L's) come, too." Tarro, Botan and Kori said.

"She's heading to the forest." Hiei stated. Everyone else turned to look at him. He got annoyed. "What?"

"Er- Nothing." everyone but Hiei said. They had all forgotten about Hiei's Jagan eye. Hiei shook his head, knowing that they had.

**The Forest**

Syd sat in a tree with one of her legs hanging over the branch. She knew her friends would come looking for her and they would all say something about her being gone for as long as she was. She heard a noise in the distance. It sounded like a twig snapping. She looked down to see a man.

The man had dark blue hair that went to the middle of his back and darker blue eyes. So, in other words he looked a lot like Tarro, though his eyes had a different shape and his jaw was more square shaped. He was staring up at her.

"I have found you." the man said.

"Who the hell are you?" Syd said. She didn't speak loudly, but some how she knew he could hear her.

"My name is Narro (his name rhymes with tarro's/ yusuke: moron/ thank you/ yusuke: that wasn't a compliment.../ doen't mean i can't take it as one/ yusuke: ...). I am Tarro's older brother." the man said.

"Well that explains the resemblance." Syd stated as Kurama and Tarro came up.

Tarro froze. "What the hell are you doing here?" he said loudly. Syd looked down as Kurama looked up. She shrugged in answer to his un-asked question.

"I am here for Syd." Narro said, looking away from Syd. 'Not again!' Syd groaned mentally.

Kurama glared at Tarro's brother for what he said. There was no way he was going to let ANYONE take Syd away from him. "You can't take her."

"Oh but I can." Narro stated.

"We won't let you." said a voice.

The voice belonged to Kori. She, Hiei and Botan ran in between the trees to get to where the three and Narro were standing.

Narro laughed. "But I could take better care of her than any of you ever could!"

"No. You couldn't."

It was Syd that spoke. Everyone looked at her as she jumped from her tree branch to stand near Kurama, who automaticly pulled her against him. Syd put a hand on his arm and leaned against him.

"How the fuck would you know?" Narro stated angrily.

"That would be a good indication, but I also have the ability to read minds, if you ever missed the memo." Syd said.

"If your so briliant, what did I intend to do with you after I took you?" Narro asked, thinking she wouldn't be able to answer.

"Sell me." Syd stated matter-of-factly. Narro made a face that told everyone that Syd was right. Syd grinned at her victory.

"I'll be back for you." Narro said loudly as he disappeared into the sunset (man that was gay but i couldn't help it).

"Syd..." someone said. Their voice didn't sound all that thrilled with her.

"Uhhh...That's my name..." Syd said uncertainly while turning around in Kurama's hold to look at him. He had spoken after all. He didn't look happy with her. "...I'm sorry.'' she said quietly.

Kurama hugged her tightly against him. "Don't do that again." he told her, his voice under a whisper. Syd hugged him back.

"I really am sorry for making you all worry..." Syd said, her head on Kurama's shoulder. Her voice was in its normal tone. Tarro hugged her from behind while mumbling something about how he should kill her. "Sorry, but I don't think killing me would go over too well.'' Syd told the person behind her. She could feel him grin into her hair (i don't think i ever mentioned this but Tarro is slightly shorter than Syd).

"Syd, I hate you." Kori stated. She was smirking.

"Or so you think." Syd stated, grinning the grin that matched her words. Then she turned her attention to the people that were hugging her. "Can you two let go of me?" she asked.

"what if we don't want to?" Kurama asked. He knew without being able to see her face that Syd had rolled her eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you people to stop stealing my lines?" Syd asked. Her statement got a laugh from her and all but Hiei, who smirked. "Can we go home now?"

"Sure." Tarro said, releasing Syd at the same time as Kurama, who took her hand. Syd just smiled at them both as they all went back to Syd and Kurama's house.

When they got back, they saw a giant mess. Kurama stared, wide-eyed.

Syd was the first to speak. "What the fuck happened in here?" She took a step forward, not daring to take her shoes off.

The place looked like it did before Kurama had come to her house, only with a little more glass.

The other soon followed Syd to the kitchen, where they saw broken cups and plates all over the floor. "Hey! Whoever did this broke my favorite cup!" Syd complained picking up what was left of the cup Kurama had given her. The cup once had roses on it , but now it was in pieces on the floor. 'Only she would notice somethig like that...' Kori thought.

The black haired girl walked over to the table. "What's this?'' she asked picking up a note on the kitchen table.

"It looks like a note.'' Botan said, looking over Kori's shoulder.

"What's it say?" Syd asked as Yusuke ran screaming into the kitchen.

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" the boy who used too much hair gel screamed. Everyone else stared.

"What's his problem?" Kori asked. Yusuke was running around the table screaming his ass off. "And how can he run around the table without tripping over anything?"

"No idea to both questions." Syd answered as she watched Yusuke. Hiei, obviously annoyed, used his sheathed katana to stop Yusuke's running and screaming. Yusuke stopped with an "oof!" when he ran into the said weapon.

"Why were you running, detective?" Hiei asked, with no trace of his annoyance.

"Evil. Evil. Evil." was all that Yusuke said. Syd got annoyed, so she slapped him...HARD. The slap forced his head to snap to the side. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"That was for continually saying 'evil'." Syd answered calmly. "Now, why did you run in screaming?" If you hadn't been in the room, you wouldn't have known that it was Syd that slapped the moronic Spirit Detective.

"Heh. Sorry 'bout that." Yusuke said. "It was Keiko." Syd rolled her eyes. "What? She's evil."

"What'd you do?" Kurama asked.

"All I did was look down her shirt..." Yusuke said. All but Yusuke slapped their forheads thinking the same exact thing: PERVERT!

"Do you think that could be why?" Syd asked, amazed by the stupidity of Yusuke, that at times went beyond her own.

"Maybe..." yusuke said. He caused everyone to sweatdrop. "Hey what happened in here?"

"Do you mean in the kitchen or in the entire house?" Kori asked.

"Both." hair gel boy answered.

"We have no idea." Syd answered. "So, Kori, what did the note you found say?" (i warn you now that the following will be REALLY stupid)

"_Syd,_

_We will get you and your nightmares too._

_Signed,_

_The bad guys_" Kori read.

"What kind of note is that? And who the hell signs ANYTHING 'the bad guys'?" Syd asked, her head tilted to the side. Kori shrugged. "Next question: WHAT THE FUCK DO THESE PEOPLE WANT WITH ME!" Syd added screaming. Everyone covered their ears at the sound of her scream.

"Syd, calm down." Kurama advised putting a hand on Syd's shoulder.

"Sorry 'bout that." Syd said, in her normal tone. The others deemed it safe to move their hands. "I feel better now, though." Kori rolled her eyes.

"Well, I don't know if that's a good thing or not, but...nah, it's not a good thing." Kori joked.

"Quiet ya stupid fairy.'' Syd joked right back. She could be fooled around with right now. Kori stuck her tounge out at her taller freind. Syd did the same. They had a non-violent fight for once as Keiko walked in, looking for Yusuke.

Keiko stopped to stare and Yusuke used the distraction to sneak out of the room and find a hiding place. "Have any of you seen Yusuke?" the brown haired girl asked.

Syd and Kori stopped their fight to look around the room. "He was here a minute ago..." Syd said as they all heard Yusuke's suprised yell from the front hallway. Most people (all but syd) ran. Syd walked.

They all saw the same thing: a bloody guy.

"Blood?"

* * *

syd: who ever spoke is not talking about the blood on the guy 

yusuke: how do you know?

syd: i have this partly planned out

kurama: are you feeling ok?

syd: i'm fine flower boy

kurama: syd...

syd: fine. i'm fine foxboy

kurama: better

syd: HEY tarro!

tarro: hey! you brought me in!

syd: don't make me take you out...

tarro: i'm sorry master

syd: O.o NEVER call me that EVER again

tarro: heh heh sorry.

syd: now if you would

tarro: XP fine. you know syd's review statement and the changes she made to it :gets handed a piece of paper: syd would also like you to guess who spoke


	4. Chapter 4 PIE!

I shall answer the review that I did not reply to:

Bloodredrosesindarkblackflames: (sorry if i screwed that up) i do my best

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YYH AND I WILL INFORM YOU IF I EVER DO. I OWN ALL THE OCs EXEPT KORI, WHO I DO NOT INTEND TO EVER OWN.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Blood?" Kurama asked the bloody guy in front of the group. The guy nodded weakly. He looked like he was in pain.

"You know him?" Syd asked. Kurama nodded as he caught the guy in front of him as he fell.

"Can you--" Kurama started.

Syd held her hand up for him to stop. "I can try." she said. "Clear off a space on the couch and put him there."

Yusuke went to clear the couch like Syd said. Kurama followed to put Blood on the couch. Nobody cared that there would probably be blood on the couch by the time Syd was done. ''Kurama, can you get...Ok I don't need to finish I guess..." Syd said as Kurama did what Syd was going to ask him to do. She shrugged then bent over Blood to get a look at his wounds.

"Is he gonna live?" Yusuke asked. Syd shrugged in a I-have-no-clue way. "Great."

Kurama came back with bandages and stuff to clean Blood's wounds (i don't know what that crap is called). Syd thanked him, took the stuff, cleaned the wounds, reduced the size of the gashes (syd can heal small wounds and reduce the size of larger ones. i know that never got mentioned cuz i just came up with it), and bandaged the wounds with the help of Kurama.

Cleaned off, Blood had blood red hair. His eyes were closed so only Kurama knew the color of said organs.

Blood had passed out. "Is he--" Keiko started.

"Nope. He's only asleep." Syd said as she stood up. "He'll probably wake up in a day oy two." she added when Kurama looked at her.

"Kurama, how do you know that guy?" Kori said, pointing to the sleeping form on the couch.

"He used to be part of my group of thieves." Kurama answered. "I believe he is one of the top thieves in Makai now."

Syd looked around the once spot less room. "We should probably clean this up.'' she stated, more to Kurama than anyone else.

"I'll see you all later." Botan said. "Come on Tarro, you have to guide people to the Spirit World!"

Syd grinned when Tarro groaned. "Syd, I can hear your grin. It's laughing at me."

"Your hearing things, Blue." Syd said. Anyone who wasn't Tarro, Kurama, or Kori couldn't tell if she was serious or joking. Tarro glared over his shoulder. Syd took a piece of paper out of her pocket and showed it to Tarro. Tarro rolled his eyes when he saw what was on it. It was...a peace sign, one of the last things you'd think would be in Syd's pocket. Syd grinned again.

"One of these days, Syd, one of these days..." Tarro threatened. Syd cowered in a mocking way as Botan dragged her (syd) friend back to Spirit World.

"We're gonna go, too." Kori said, grabbing Hiei on her way out the door. Hiei just shook his head at his mate.

"Yusuke and I will help you clean up." Keiko said. Yusuke groaned.

"You don't have to fo that." Kurama said. Yusuke cheered silently in the background.

"I say we do." Keiko said. She wanted to get revenge on Yusuke (while the scroll bar goes up and down. sorry had to get that out of my system).

"Do we have to?" Yusuke whined. Keiko glared daggers at Yusuke. "I'll take that as a yes..." he said glumly.

And so they all cleaned the house. It took them about three hours to clean all of it. All includes: the bathroom, kitchen, bedroom, spare bedroom, living room and computer room (which is actually more like a closet, like my mom's offifce, which she calls the 'hole in the wall').

Syd was going to sit on the couch but then she remembered that someone was there so she forced Kurama off of the chair so she could sit there. Keiko and Yusuke both left, Keiko chasing Yusuke for his perverted-ness (you'd think he woulda learned by now...but then again, he _is_ yusuke/ yusuke:death glare:nervous laugh:).

Kurama shook his head and sat in the other chair.

"It got really quiet." Syd stated. Kurama nodded. Syd grinned like she had an idea.

"I will glue your mouth shut if you do that." Kurama threatened guessing the thought.

"Damn you." Syd said, pouting.

"So I was right?"

"When aren't you?"

Silence as Kurama thought. "That answers that question." Syd said throwing her legs over an arm of the chair she was sitting in and leaning against the other one.

More silence...Even more silence...Silence...

"Can I---" Syd started.

Kurama cut her off. "No."

"I didn't even ask." Syd said. She was trying to get on Kurama's nerves just for the hell of it. Kurama ignored her. "You know you wanna let me."

"No."

"Please?''

"No.''

Puppy dog eyes. "Pretty please?''

Kurama had to force himself to say no.

Syd's thoughts: 'Grrr...' Cuter puppy dog eyes. "Pwetty pwease?" Damn. Syd was begging.

"...Fine." Kurama said reluctantly.

Syd's thought: 'Yay!' "I'm bored. So bored. Very bored. So very bored. Extremely bored. So very extremely bored. Very extremely bored. So very extremely very bored." Syd said watching Kurama for signs of annoyance. Nothing so far. "Sooo very very extremely exremely very so very bored." Kurama pulled out a book. 'Damnit!' "So very very very very extremely extremely extremely extremely bored bored bored bored."

Kurama looked up from his book after she continued for a while. "Syd."

"That's my name." Syd answered. Then she noticed what book he was reading. "Hey that's mine!" she said pointing at the book.

Kurama looked at her. He found a way to get revenge. "Oh really?"

"Since when have you owned Deltora Quest, specificly numer 1?" Syd asked.

"Never."

"Gimme." Syd held her hand out for the book.

"What if I don't want to?" Kurama grinned.

Syd glared. "I want my book."

"Well, then your going to have to take it back."

Syd automaticly stood, as did Kurama. She decided that he wasn't going to give the book back without annoying her first. Then she got an idea. She left the room to get something that belonged to Kurama. She came back with a book on plants.

"Give me my book and I'll give you yours." Syd stated.

"No you won't." Kurama said.

"Damnit! You weren't supposed to figure that out!" Syd said. "Oh well. If I don't get my book, you won't get yours."

Kurama considered her statement. "You may be right. You may be wrong." Kurama said, taking a step forward. Syd put the book she was holding behind her back. Kurama walked toward the window and opened it.

Outside it was raining cats and dogs (i want to see that/ yusuke: you know that's an expression right/ yea but that don't me i can't wanna see it/ yusuke: ...) as Kurama moved the book closer to the window.

Syd's eyes went wide. "You wouldn't." she stated. She didn't sound too sure.

"Shall we test that theory?" Kurama asked, completely amused by the look on Syd's face.

"Your enjoying this." Syd said.

Kurama just looked innocently at her. "Give me my book and yours won't have to go out the window." he said, knowing full well that Syd wouldn't risk one of her favorite books getting wet. Syd growled and threw the book she was holding at his head. He caught it and closed the window without Syd getting her book back.

"I gave you your book, so give me mine." Syd said, her eyes back to their normal size now that her book was safe. She knew that Kurama wouldn't purpousley harm a book, let alone one of her favorites.

"Your going to have to take it." Kurama said. Syd rolled her eyes and walked toward Kurama. She tried to take the book when she got close enough. Kurama held the book over his head and by him being a couple of inches taller, he held it out of her reach.

Syd, being who she was, didn't think to jump for it. "Come on!" she whined. Kurama succeded in annoying her enough to make her whine, thereby getting his revenge. He gave her the book. "Thank you."

Syd and Kurama heard someone laugh. Both turned to see Blood watching them, laughing.

Open, Blood's eyes were forest green.

"So, you find this funny?" Syd asked.

"How could you tell, beautiful?" Blood said.

Syd's eye twitched. The only person she'd allow to call her beautiful was Kurama. "Don't call me that."

To avoid the usual questioning that Syd got from someone she didn't know, Kurama said something. "What brings you here Blood?"

"Eh? Oh, I just needed my wounds taken care of." Blood answered. Syd and Kurama raised disbelieving eyebrows. "And I heard that someone wanted Kurama dead, so I came to give him a warning." the wounded guy said to Syd.

"Don't tell the person who didn't ask." Syd said. "I have a question anyway."

"Ask away, pretty lady."

Eye twitch. "Two things. One: Stop calling me pretty/beautiful. And two: How did you get your wounds?" Syd said, eye still twitching. This guy was annoying her and she didn't even know him.

"Why?And I got attacked." Blood asked/said.

"Just listen to her, Blood. It saves trouble." Kurama advised. Blood just looked at him with a "what can she do?" look. Syd's eye twitched. "You don't want to have to find out the hard way."

"She doesn't look like she can do much damage." Blood stated.

And that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Syd lunged at the ingured guy with the intent of strangling him. It took all Kurama had to restrain her.

"Must kill. Must kill." Syd repeated as she tried to get out of Kurama's hold on her. "Better idea." she thought out loud, remembering that she didn't have to use her hands to injure something/someone. She stopped struggling and focused on moving the couch.

The couch tipped up, sending Blood to the floor. Syd grinned victoriously. Kurama shook his head at her.

Blood lay on his back, twitching. "You gonna listen now?" Syd asked, righting the couch. Blood nodded weakly. "Gonna call me weak again?" Blood shook his head as Kurama helped him get back on the couch. "Good."

"I warned you." Kurama said. Blood stared at Syd until she got uncomfrtable and hid behind Kurama. 'He's staring at me.' Syd told Kurama tele. 'I know.' Kurama assured her. 'He won't touch you.' 'Are you sure?' Syd questioned. 'Yes.' Kurama said.

"Hey lady, what's your name?" Blood asked.

"Syd."

"Alrighty then. Syd can you come here a second?"

Syd looked at Kurama, who nodded. The green haired girl walked causiouly toward Blood, who whispered something in her ear. Syd's eye started twitching yet again.

SLAP!

"Owwwww..." Blood groaned.

Syd walked angrily out of the room. Kurama watched her go upstairs and heard a door slam. Our favorite redhead turned to the other redhead. "What did you ask her?" Kurama demanded. And so Blood told him. I'm not gonna put it here so you can let your mind wander to regions that it shouldn't be wandering in. Kurama glared, causing Blood to laugh nervously.

"I'm gonna go back to sleep now." Blood announced, laying down on the couch.

Kurama went upstairs to make sure Syd wasn't destroying anything out of anger and to go to bed. He found the bedroom door locked. He knocked. Syd didn't answer. "Syd, open the door." Kurama said tiredly.

Syd partly did as Kurama requested, by opening the door part way to make sure it was just Kurama. When she was sure he was alone, she opened the door fully. "I don't like him." the green haired girl stated as Kurama walked in and shut the door.

"I can tell." Kurama said as he watched Syd lay down with her back to him. He set the alarm and layed down facing her. He pulled her closer to him. "Just try to ignore him." he told her. Syd mumbled something incoherently and pressed against her favorite kitsune. They fell asleep like that.

* * *

syd: one of my OCs is a pervert 

yusuke: and...?

tarro: don't question the master

syd: -.- what did i tell you about calling me 'master'?

tarro: . you love me and you know it

syd: don't be so sure dear tarro

tarro: can i say it?

syd: knock yourself out. no seriously knock yourself out.

tarro: you all know syd's review statement and the changes she made to it. so review :hits himself over the head with a hammer and knocks himself out: X.X

syd and yusuke: moron


	5. Chapter 5 CHEESE CAKE!

_CHEEEEESE FRYYYYYY!_ heh heh... don't mind that

yusuke: just answer the reviews and start the fuckin chapter

syd: XP shut up or i won't start it at all and we will be in a void and not just any void, mind you, we will be in the void that i call my mind

yusuke:shuts up for lack of wanting to end up stuck in syd's mind:

tarro: can i do the diclaimer?

syd: after i answer the reviews

tarro: okie dokie

syd: moron

4-is-lovely: you scare me, but that is because i think you are high off something (hopefully sugar high, but that's taotally up to you)

OneNightOneDream: Thankes

Bloodredroseindarkblackflames: all you have to do to give the chapters a name is think of a random food or something BUT me thankes you for the review

tarro: now?

syd: yup

tarro: YAY:syd, kurama and yusuke huddle together in fear: syd does not own YYH, Kori, Twitchy or chocolate pudding. she owns herself and all of her OCs including the squirrel

syd, yusuke and kurama::stop cringing: read ahead!

* * *

_Chapter 5_

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" the ever 'loved' alarm clock shrieked.

Syd slammed her fist down on the said object, then pulled her hand back under the blanket. Someone pulled the blanket off of her body. She curled into a ball.

"Mornin'!" a voice said. The person put a hand on her side. Sdy just slapped the hand away with a mumbled "go away!" "No, I don't think I will." the person said, replacing his hand on Syd's side, only to get it slapped away again.

Syd rolled over to see someone that wasn't Kurama. Syd screamed and Kurama ran into the room as Syd hid under the blanket.

The person who had woken Syd up was...Blood, who was grinning like an idiot.

Kurama just shook his head and took the blanket out of Syd's grip. "Can you just get up?"

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" the alarm clock shrieked yet again. Syd glared at the plastic nusaince.

"You and the alarm clock are working together against me and my not wanting to get my ass outta bed in the morning." Syd stated to Kurama, who rolled his eyes.

"Sure, Syd, sure."

"Can you agree with me and mean it for once?" Syd asked. Kurama laughed quietly at her as he went to get water. "Where are you going?"

"To get water to pour on your head if you don't get out of bed." Kurama told her. With that, Syd immediatly jumped on to her feet. She remembered the last time he said that. He had gone through with it and poured freezing cold water on her head.

"I hate you." Syd stated when Kurama smiled at her in a knowing way. She pushed him then walked out of the room.

"Sure you do." Kurama said, laughing quietly and following Syd. Syd turned around and stuck her tounge out at him. Blood followed Kurama.

"I'm hungry." Syd stated randomly. Kurama looked to the ceiling as if looking for answers to the question of why he put up with the green haired girl. "Twitchy (don't own)!" the said girl said. Blood and Kurama stared. "What? Have you never seen the commercials for _Hoodwinked_ (don't own)?" Syd asked Kurama, who shook his head along with Blood.

Syd looked at the ceiling. She didn't really have a reason for it, but it was like her to do random things. "We got food?" she asked, moving her gave from the ceiling to Kurama, who shook his head. "Your slackin' red."

"Are you any better?" Kurama asked.

"No. But I am also not the one who does the grocery shopping." Syd stated, returning her gaze to the ceiling.

Kori walked in. "HEY ALL!" she said loudly. "It's awake." she stated, noticing that Blood was in the room.

"I'M NOT AN 'IT'!" Blood yelled indignantly.

"How do we know that?" Kori asked. Syd laughed at thew look on the face of the guy with blood red hair, who glared at her.

"It looks like both the beautiful girl and the girl who won't admit she's beautiful have attitudes." Blood stated. Hiei, who had walked into the room when Blood had started his sentance, was glaring like there was no tomorrow. "A scary glaring shrimp (don't hurt me!)." Blood said sarcasticly.

"The black haired onna is mine." Hiei stated, moving to sit in his usual window. Kori rolled her eyes at Hiei's possessiveness.

"Fine. I'll take the other one." Blood stated. Both Syd and Kurama death glared at him. Blood waved at them, afraid of what Syd might do to him. His mind managed to wander to regions that no mind should wander (sounds like kori's mind...), even with that subject. He smiled pervertedly at his perverted thoughts.

Yusuke walked in followed by Keiko and the baka. "It's alive!" the boy who uses too much hair gel yelled.

Syd laughed at the look on Blood's face as he realized that he was called an 'it' for the second time in 15 minutes. ''I AM NOT A THING!"

"He's right Yusuke." Keiko said. Blood noticed she was there.

"Hello, beautiful." the blood colored hair guy said. Yusuke glared and stepped in front of Keiko, growling. "What is it with men and beautiful girls?" Blood asked the ceiling, right as a portal opened and Tarro fell out of it's black swirling sparkleyness, followed by Botan who landed on the table.

Tarro, on the other hand, had not been that lucky in his landing. He landed on Blood's lap (did i mention that blood kurama syd and kori were sitting at the rable? well they were). Tarro immediatly stood up. "That was the second worst landing ever!" the dark blue haired boy said.

"Second worst?" Syd echoed. "What was the worst?"

Tarro didn't answer for a minute, as if not wanting to remember. "I ended up in a shower."

"That's descriptive." Syd said sarcasticly.

Tarro looked at her. "I ended up in HIS shower WHILE he was taking a shower." Tarro said pointing to Kuwabaka and shuddering.

Syd tried her hardest not to laugh. Key word being: tried. Kori did better in not laughing, for about 30 seconds at any rate. Blood also tried not to laugh but failed more miserabley than Syd. Kurama turned away to hide the amused look on his face. Hiei had almost laughed, but caught himself and smirked instead. Kuwabaka shuddered in rememberance of the occasion. Yusuke had failed the most miserably of all the people who had tried not to laugh and was not able to breathe at the current time. Botan giggled with Keiko.

Tarro glared at all of them. "I hate all of you." he stated.

"I feel insulted." Syd choked out, trying to breathe properly. Yusuke was on the floor, also trying to breathe properly. Actually he was just trying to breathe, but anyway.

"Anybody wanna--" Blood started to say to the girls.

Syd cut him off. "No."

"That was just your opinion and you didn't let me finish the question." Blood stated.

"I'm sure we all have the same thing to say and I could be wrong, but, don't think you want Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke to kill you." Syd responded. The three that Syd mentioned looked at her. She told them what Blood had wanted to ask through a mental link. They all turned to glare at Blood.

"No, I think I'd rather live." Blood said nervously as he looked at the glares.

"Koenma sent us for a reason, but I don't remember what it was..." Botan said randomly.

Tarro looked like he was thinking (its amazing but he does know how to think/ tarro:glares/ i'm not afraid of you/ tarro: why not/ i can delete you at any time/ tarro:wimpers pittifly/ i win again!). "Oh, I remember!" the blue haired boy said suddenly. "Koenma sent us to get Blood!"

"Why?" Blood asked.

"He said something about wanting to talk to you about something, but I wasn't paying attention when he said why he wanted you." Tarro answered. Syd laughed quietly as Kurama told Tarro off about not listening to Koenma. She grinned across the table in a laughing way. Tarro glared at her then laughed when Kurama told her that she shouldn't laugh, quietly or loudly, at the misfourtune of others. She just ignored him, like always.

"La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la." Syd said, quietly going off into her own little world. Tarro kicked her under the table, which pulled her out of the wonderful world of chocolate pudding. "Hey!" Syd said loudly. She kicked Tarro back. Tarro, in his turn, kicked her, so Syd kicked him, so he kicked her, so she kicked him and so on and so forth.

Kurama tried to get them to stop like the funsucker he can be. "Stop it."

They ignored him, as always. They were having too much fun to pay any attention to the redhead. They were both laughing.

Syd randomly decided to say pudding. Tarro, the baka, Blood, Botan, who had gotten no comment from Blood, Yusuke, Keiko, Kori, Kurama and Hiei stared.

Syd grinned in the that way only she could. "I hapen to have my own little world and it just so happens to have a lot to do with pudding. Why? Because I like pudding." she said in responce to the stares she was receiving.

All but Blood shook their heads. Blood just continues staring at her with a confused look on his face.

"And we're friends with a moron." Kori sighed.

"At least we know what I am." Syd said, grinning. Tarro punched her arm lightly. Syd punched back, just not so nicely.

Syd's not-so-gentle punch caused a fight between her and Tarro. As that was a normal occurance, everyone that knew the two friends ignored the fight. Blood felt he had to stare yet again.

"Twitchy!" Syd called out suddenly. She had noticed her favorite squirrel staring through the window at her. She stopped fighting with Tarro and ran outside to chase the squirrel.

Kurama put his face in his hands. Kori was staring at her psycotic friend, as was everyone else.

"She's too easily amused for anybody's good." Kurama stated. Everyone else nodded in agreement as Syd continued to chase the squirrel.

After a while, Syd got bored and picked up the squirrel she had called her friend. She carried it inside with her. The others were still staring at her. "Are you guys frozen like that?" Syd asked noticing the stares.

"You have befriended a squirrel." Kori siad. "How can you expect us to not stare?''

"Well, there is the fact that I have done plenty of strange things in my lifetime, so this really shouldn't be any different." Syd said as she gave the squirrel a nut. "I shall call you Ferdinand." she said to the said animal.

"If your going to name it 'Ferdinand,' why did you yell 'Twitchy'?" Blood asked. In answer, Syd shrugged.

"That's Syd for ya." Tarro said, shaking his head.

"You know that you can't keep the squirrel, right?" Kurama asked, watching Syd.

"He's an animal that is not a house pet, I know. But that doesn't mean I can't keep him if he stays outside." Syd said, while watching Kurama and petting her squirrel-ish friend.

Kurama simply shook his head. He should've known she was going to say something along those lines. If Syd was set on something, there was a very slim chance that you could get her to change her mind.

"Where'd she come up with 'Ferdinand'?" the baka asked.

"The name of my favorite explorer: Ferdinand Magellan." Syd answered.

"And exactly who is that?" Yusuke asked.

"He was the first person to travel around the world." Kurama explained to the dumbasses Yusuke and Kuwabaka.

"We still need to bring Blood to Koenma!" Botan yelled suddenly. Most people jumped. They had forgotten dhe was there. Amazingly, she hadn't been loud.

Blood cursed under his breath. He had wanted them to forget. But alas, he was not that lucky.

Botan and Tarro each grabbed an arm and dragged Blood with them after Botan had opened a portal.

"We'll be back later!" Botan called over her shoulder.

"Wonder why diaper breath wants to see Blood?" Syd asked. Everyone else shrugged in responce.

* * *

syd: why does koenma want blood? i don't know but i shall be the first to find out for obvious reasons!

yusuke and kurama:shake heads:

tarro: i'm hungry

syd: me five!

kurama: for the sake of all sanity that syd and her OCs do not have, please review.

syd: what he said, minus the sanity crap! and you all know the standard review policie that i made and changed! see ya next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6 BANANA!

I managed to injure myself! ain't i a genius?

yusuke: how'd ya pull it off this time? and no

syd: i cut my finger while cutting a lemon!

yusuke: why were you cutting a lemon?

syd: so i could eat it! duh!

kurama: yusuke, did you forget about her fasination with sour stuff?

yusuke: yes

syd: who wants to do the disclaimer?

blood and tarro: I WILL!

syd: knock yourselves out and i mean that

tarro and blood: syd does not own YYH, Kori or anything else that she may mention. she owns herself and her OCs ;;hit themselves over the head with hammers;;

syd and yusuke: idiots

syd: go ahead and read on!

* * *

_Chapter 6_

**Spirit World**

Blood was standing in the middle of Koenma's office, waiting for the toddler to show up. He was getting impatient. He had been waiting there for at least half an hour. He'd much rather be testing the limits of Syd's patience. Or Kori's. Or anyone else's other than his own.

Koenma decided to make his appearance. "Sorry about the wait." the toddler prince said.

"You'd better be." Blood growled.

Koenma ignored the comment. "You are joining Team Urameshi."

"Why?"

"Because, I can have someone keep an eye on you, reduce my paperwork and prevent you from stealing things from the Spirit World vaults all in the same way." Koenma answered.

Blood rolled his eyes. Then he decided to ask a question. "Are Syd and Kori on that team?"

"I don't think I should answer that. You can ask them later." Koenma answered, thinking about what Kori and Syd could and would do to him if he answered the question, knowing that they were not fond of the person who asked the question.

"Damn." Blood said. "Can I go now?"

"Oh, right." Koenma said. "Tarro!"

Tarro walked into the office. "What?" the blue haired boy said, irritably. He had been trying to sleep.

"Take Blood home." Koenma commanded.

Tarro glared. "That's IT?" he demanded. Koenma nodded. "Now I can see why Syd doesn't like being called into your office." He opened a portal and shoved Blood through its sparkley blackness. Tarro followed after sending another glare in Koenma's direction.

**Syd and Kurama's House**

A black lab (why black lab? cuz i like black labs. actually i like dogs in general but that aint the point here) was running around outside. It was being closely watched by Kurama as it chased Ferdinand around the yard.

Kori just watched until she heard a noise in the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen to see Blood and Tarro laying on the floor, one on top of the other. She laughed, which was not a great idea.

Blood jumped up and ran to Kori. "Hello, beautiful."

Hiei ran into the kitchen next, followed by Kurama, Ferdinand and the dog. Hiei had drawn his katana and looked about ready to kill Blood for being anywhere near Kori. Blood, noticing this, backed off.

The redhead looked around the room. "Where's the other beautiful girl?"

Both the dog's eye and Kurama's eye started to twitch. "She's around here somewhere." Kurama said.

"When did you get a dog?" Blood asked. He walked closer to the lab, who growled in the way that Syd would. "Syd is a dog demon, isn't she?" He tried to pet the dog, but the lab bit him instead. "That proves that theory." He wiped some of the blood the bite had drawn off his hand.

The dog stepped behind Kurama and transformed into the 'missing' girl. Syd stayed where she was after returning to her usual form. Ferdinand jumped onto her shoulder from the counter. She absently petted her 'pet.'

Kori was behind Hiei, just to be out of the direct path of Blood's pervertedness.

Keiko and Yusuke walked in. They had left to do grocery shopping for Yusuke's mother, if you could call someone with parenting skills that bad a mother, and Kurama, who had asked them so he could make sure didn't get hit by a car while playing outside again.

_TWO MONTHS AGO_

_Syd was running around in her black lab form. She was chasing squirrels like she often did (this was around the time syd met ferdinand but hadn't yet named him). Kurama was inside reading the newspaper (newspaper. YUCK!)._

_About ten minutes after he had allowed Syd tom play outside after an hour of arguing, Kurama heard a rather loud 'yelp!'. He ran outside to see what had caused it and saw a black lab laying on the ground. And it wasn't just ANY black lab, it was Syd._

_It looked like she was dead or seriously injured. Kurama went with the injured option for two reasons. One: he didn't want to think Syd was dead again. And two: he could hear a faint wimpering from the dog. He immediatly ran to Syd's side and picked her up. she had a few broken ribs. He told anyone that asked, namely the driver of the car that hit syd, which just so happened to be driven by the same guy that hit and killed Yusuke (that guy has serious issues, doesn't he?), that he was taking her to the vet._

_When Syd woke up the next morning, she was in Spirit World and fully healed. She looked around the room she was in and saw a not-so-happy Kurama. He looked about ready to strangle her. Not that it was the first time she'd done something stupid, but because this time she had gotten hit by a car and almost came across her second death. If it hadn't been for Koenma walking intot the room, he might have._

Yusuke set the groceries on the table as Kurama thanked him and Keiko. He mumbled a "whatever." He also noticed that Blood was moving closer to Keiko, so he stopped that before Blood got close enough to touch her.

"So, why did Koenma summon you?" Syd asked, sitting at the table. She dragged Kurama with her to hopefully keep Blood away from her.

"He told me that I had to join Team Urameshi." Blood stated simply. Syd was going to make a face, but caught herself. She didn't want Blood to figure out that she was on the team that he mentioned. Kori did the same. "Are you and your friend on the team?"

"No." Syd said, quickly. Blood didn't notice that she answered a little too quickly.

"Damn. The only reason I joined so willingly was because I thought you might be." Blood sighed.

"Well, ya thought wrong." Kori stated. She and Syd were silently plotting all the ways they could kill Koenma.

Blood sighed again. He could not figure out why the two girls didn't like him, which wasn't really the case. They just didn't like his pervertedness and him calling them beautiful. Even that was unusual for Blood. Most women loved him (why does that remind me of youko?).

"I'M BORED!" Yusuke yelled suddenly. Syd smaked him for yelling in her ear.

Kuwabaka and Shizuru walked into the kitchen. The baka accidently stepped on Tarro, who was asleep on the floor.

Tarro woke up and decided to throw the baka off of him then beat it (it kuwabaka).

As much as she loved watching this, Syd thought Tarro might kill the dumbass if somene didn't do something. "Rat boy, ya might wanna calm down and NOT kill the baka and end up in the Spirit World prison." she stated, placing her head on her palm.

Blood said something along the lines of "The dog loves the human" before Syd decided to send him flying across the room. She glared flying katanas of death in his direction. Kurama had made no move to stop her.

"I'm gonna end up killin' it." Syd stated, talking about Blood.

"You can if you want to end up in jail." Kurama said, knowing that Syd did NOT like being behind any type of bars. She had never told him the reason.

"No thank you." Syd siad.

Tarro stopped pummeling the baka and was sitting at the table. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me 'rat boy'?"

"I'll say a few thouzand to a million." Syd answered. "But, since when do I listen to you?" In answer, Tarro shrugged. "And it's not like your not a rat anyway, so I can call you 'rat boy' and mean it."

Everyone stared because Syd was the only one who knew what type of demon Tarro was. She had again succeeded in confusing them.

"I'm a rat demon." Tarro said in responce to the stares. He glared at Syd for her "hence rat boy" comment. "Can I kill her?"

A collective 'no' went around the room. Tarro's 'damn' was heard over Syd's laugh and exclamation of 'cheese!'.

Again, people stared at the insane green haired girl. She was currently run around the room for no real reason at all. Then again, she WAS Syd, the girl who did things on impulse (as someone said "Rely on impulse and not even your thoughts can betray you."). She ended up running into Kurama, who took hold of her to make sure she didn't run into anyone else.

There was a knock on the door. Syd broke out of Kurama's grip to answer it. She didn't like the way Blood was looking at her.

Syd walked to the door and opened it. There was a clear path from the front door to the kitchen. The person who had knocked sent Syd flying back into the kitchen and into one of the counters.

Syd slid down the wood of the counter and onto the floor. Her back was now causing her a lot of pain.

A woman with black hair that fell to her knees and cold brown eyes entered the roomsoon after Syd, who glared at her. This woman was the one who had caused Syd to go air-born.

Kurama and Blood, who looked slightly afraid of the woman, were kneeling at Syd's side.

"Blood." the woman said, her voice extremely cold. Blood looked at the woman, fear clear in his eyes. "It's time to go home."

"Can't." Blood stated, his voice shaking.

"Why not?" the woman asked. Her voice was now cold and angry.

"Koenma made me join Team Urameshi." Blood stated as he tried to hide behind Syd, who pushed him away without looking away from the woman.

"I have two questions." Kurama siad. the woman looked at him to show she was listening. "One: who are you? And two: Why did you throw Syd back into the kitchen?"

"I sent that girl into the kitchen because I know how Blood is and I do not like other women being near him." the woman stated, completely ignoring Kurama's other question.

"You didn't answer the other question, ya damned neko." Syd growled. Her voice was rough. She knew the smell of cats very well and also did not like the fact that one had sent her through the air.

"I don't think I have to. And you really shouldn't insult cats, it does not make me happy." the woman said. Her voice was just as rough as Syd's.

"This ain't your house, so ya really should state your name." Syd said. She was resisting the urge to attack the woman that was standing in the doorway of her kitchen. The fact that the woman was a cat demon really didn't help the matter.

"You really are a idiot dog, aren't you?" the cat asked.

That was what sent Syd over the edge. She was called an idiot by a cat and someone she didn't know at the same time. She lunged at the neko (who we are going to call neko until we get her name), ignoring the protest of her back.

Neko barely dodged the attack. She hadn't been expecting Syd to be violent. The stories told about the inu made the girl seem gentle, though she could be, wasn't the case. Neko struck back but missed.

Syd had dodged the attack by pushig off of the wall. She kicked at Neko and hit her target in the leg, causing her (Neko) to fall. Syd had been aiming for the cat's abdomen but her aim had been off like it usually was when she was mad. She jumped on the other animal, laning on her rib cage. She stood there until Kurama pulled her off. She fought violently against his hold.

Neko sat up and put her hand on the place where Syd had been standing. She was furious that she had been beaten. And by a dog no less (must be a serious insult to her cat-like pride)! She saw Syd's struggle and glared at the raging inu.

"Umm...Sarah (gah! that is soo un-original! reminds me of the originality of damien.../ damien: i can hear you/ well at least that proves your not deaf/ damien: YOU ARE SO MEAN! T-T;;cries in a corner after realizing that he was not feared;;)?" Blood asked the glaring neko. His voice was shaking.

"What Blood?" Sarah asked, her voice colder than ice. Blood shuddered at the cold tone of her voice but asked if she was alright. "I'm as fine as I will ever be after losing to a mutt."

Syd, who had stopped fighting against Kurama's grip, started trying to get free again after Sarah had called her a 'mutt.' Oh, how she wanted to tear out the throat of the cat that she knew she hated. Kurama was trying his hardest to keep her restrained. Hiei lent a helping hand. And when I say helping hand, I mean he KO'd Syd.

Syd's body went limp as she went into the blackness that was called unconsiousness. Kurama sat down and held on to her. If there was one thing that he had learned about Syd was that she didn't stay knocked out for long and would attack whoever had KO'd her and then attack the reason she was KO'd.

"Why are you here?" Kori asked Sarah. She didn't like the cat for doing her job for her. Her job being insulting Syd.

"I came to retrieve Blood, but apparently Koenma got to him first." Sarah answered.

"You can take him if you want him. We don't care." Hiei said. Blood glared at the fire youkai. Hiei glared back, with twice the force.

"If Koenma said he had to join your team he has to join your team. I can do nothing about it." Sarah said. "But I have to stay to make sure Blood doesn't do anything."

The others thought about what Syd would do when she found out about what Sarah had said. Oh yeah. Syd was gonna go through the roof. Peace would not be around here to stay until Blood went away and never came back. Everyone wanted that day to come as soon as it possibly could. Espessialy since they didn't trust Sarah.

* * *

syd: and this is where we shall end this chapter.

kurama: is it safe to assume that you have thought of something until you get to the end?

syd: it is never safe to assume that i have THOUGHT because when i think it usually doesn't end well, but yes

kurama: ;;shakes head;; you know syd's standard statement so please review.

syd: what pretty boy said!


	7. Chapter 7 GREEN BEANS!

When I finished this chapter I realized that we are coming to a close on this story. Even though you really should be proud of the double update.

* * *

CHAPTER 7 

It was about 5 am when Syd woke up. She noticed that she was in her room. Next to her was a peaceful Kurama. She smiled at his sleeping form then remembered what had happened the day before. Her smile faded as she realized the smell of a cat was still hanging in the air. She also knew that she was going to hit Hiei as soon as she saw him. She had been out MUCH longer than she normally was.

Knowing that she wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep, Syd managed to climb over Kurama without waking him up. She decided to go downstairs to find something to eat.

She was about half way down the stairs when she heard noises. They weren't exactly noises she was sure she wanted to hear, but, she decided to see what it was anyway. When she got to the bottom of the staircase, she immediatly ran back up the stairs. She had seen something the she did NOT want to see. She thought that it might scar her for the rest of her life.

She had seen the love making of Sarah and Blood, and it disgusted her. Not because of what it was but because she didn't want to see either person like that this early in the morning or ever again.

Syd walked back into the room she shared with Kurama and layed back down after crawling over Kurama, again without waking him. She was shaking. Not because it was cold but from what was stated in the previous paragraph. Her face had a slight green tint to it.

It was the shaking that woke up Kurama. That and the fact that Syd was mumbling "findthehappyplacefindthehappyplace" over and over again as fast as she could. He put a hand on her arm, which caused her to turn and look at him and stop her mumbling.

"Did I wake you?" Syd asked, randomly deciding to poke the redhead.

Kurama stopped the poking. It was too early. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just saw something that I really did NOT want to see at all." Syd said, shuddering at the thought.

Kurama just looked at her. "Is that all?"

"Would you like to go downstairs and see?" Syd asked. She was completely serious. "It left me scarred for life." she added, not as seriously.

Kurama shrugged and went out to the hallway. He walked halfway down the stairs and heard the noises. He, being the smart one, walked back up the stairs without going all the way down. "Blood and Sarah?" His face had a green tint that showed up less than Syd's.

"Uh-huh."

Kurama layed back down next to Syd, who poked him. "It's too early for poking." he stated, gently taking hold of Syd's wrist. She stuck her tounge out at him but didn't argue. Syd, noticing that he was tired, just layed her head on his chest.

She was amazed by what Kurama did next. He shut the alarm off. She moved her head so she could stare at him.

"Kurama, is something wrong?" Syd asked, concerned. Kurama only shut the alarn off when it started beeping only to turn it back on.

"It's nothing." Kurama said. He didn't look at her when he said it.

Syd sat up and pulled his hair. "Your lying." she stated.

SLAP!

Syd's head snapped to the side from the force of the hit. She put her hand where Kurama had hit her. She slowly turned her head to look at Kurama. She was both shocked and hurt. There was a red hand print on her face.

Kurama stared at the hand he had hit Syd with. He was shocked. Neither of them had ever believed that he'd hit Syd, let alone hard enough to force her head to the side.

Syd climbed over him and stood.

"Syd...I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that." Kurama said.

Syd ignored him and walked out the door. She walked downstairs and out the front door. She was still wearing the clothes she had on yesterday. She didn't bother with putting shoes on.

Syd was just walking outside, completely barefoot. She didn't know where the hell she was going. She just felt that she had to be outside and away from Kurama.

**With Kurama 2 Hours After He Had Hit Syd**

Kurama was sitting alone at the table. Usually he would be sitting with Syd, but Syd wasn't there to sit with him.

Hiei walked into the kitchen. Kori wasn't with him. He sat in the window. "We're each an onna short." the fire demon stated.

"Where's Kori?" Kurama asked, realizing that the black haired girl was missing.

"We had a fight this morning and she went somewhere. I can't find her." Hiei said. "Where's the inu?"

"I...I hit her and she left." Kurama said.

"You HIT her?"

It wasn't Hiei that spoke. It was...someone that Hiei and Kurama did not know.

"And you are?" Kurama asked, shocked at the rudeness of the man that was now standing in his kitchen.

The man had shoulder length brown hair. His eyes were the same color as Syd's. "I am Yashiko, Syd's older brother (in my real life in neither have nor want a sibling of any kind)." he said.

"Syd has a brother?" Kurama and Hiei asked, cofused.

"She thought I was dead so she probably never mentioned me." Yashiko explained. The other two looked at him. "We have to find her. NOW."

"Why?" Kurama asked. He was now concerned for the psycopath everyone called Syd.

"It's Narro." Yashiko said. He was speaking so fast they could barely understand him. "He's going to take her to Makai to sell her to a bunch of hentai demons."

"WHAT!" Kurama yelled. His yell caused Sarah and Blood to run into the room. They both looked confused as both Yashiko and Kurama ran to go find Syd. Hiei ran to find Kori to make sure she was alright.

Sarah and Blood stood there stupidly, staring after the three running forms. Yusuke and the baka walked in.

"What's up with those three and who's the guy with the brown hair?" Yusuke asked. His answer was a confused shrug. "Next question: Where are Syd and Kori?" Another confused shrug.

**Over With Kori**

Kori was fighting off a buch of winddemons that had attacked her. She was in the forest and there were at least 30 more wind demons that she had to take care of if she wanted to make sure Hiei hadn't destroyed anything of value. 'Damnit! What the hell is goin' on here?' the black haired fairy thought. She was going to have to go fairy if she wanted to get out of there any time soon.

A black blur came flying by her. It killed at least 20 of the demons surronding Kori, who took out the rest of them.

It was Hiei that had saved her ass yet again.

**Now we transfer our attention to Syd**

Syd was trying her best to fight off the 40 or so panthers that were surrounding her. Her spirit energy hadn't been at its highest lately and that fact really wasn't helping things right now. Her spirit katana was starting to fade and she was going to have to switch forms if she wanted to get out of this situation alive.

A thorny whip and a few daggers passed by her ears. The said weapons took her by suprise, espessially the latter. she turned to see Kurama and her brother.

Her eyes widened when she saw the people behind them.

They were...Sarah and Blood? Yes. They were definately Sarah and Blood.

Blood threw Yashiko to the side and into a tree, knocking the inu out cold almost instantly.

Kori and Hiei arrived on the seen not long after.

Sarah moved over to the new arrivals.

Following the neko's movement, two rings of fire appeared. One surrounded Syd and Kurama; the other Kori and Hiei...

syd: and this is where i leave you. you know my standard review statement so review!


	8. Chapter 8 PEAS? EWW!

Uh...some of you may not like parts of this chapter so this is the ONLY time I will willingly accept flames. I repeat: ONLY time I will accept flames. So yeah...

**Disclaimer**: I do not and probably will not own YYH and i know that I will never own Kori. I own only my OCs.

* * *

_Following the neko's movement, two rings of fire appeared. One surrounded Syd and Kurama; the other Kori and Hiei..._

Syd's eyes widened as she remembered her dream. She looked over at Kurama, who had been looking at her since the rings of fire had appeared, which was roughly 5 minutes ago. She started to shiver. Kurama moved behind her and held her.

"How would you like to die?" Blood asked Kurama.

"I think I would rather not die." Kurama answered.

Blood sighed. "Fine. I guess I have to choose then." He earned a double death glare from that comment.

**In the other ring...**

Sarah, Kori and Hiei were all in the center of the ring.

"And how would the last fairy in the world like to die?" Sarah asked. "The same goes for the shrimp."

"You couldn't kill us if you tried." Kori stated (can somebody say ego?). Sarah just laughed. It was sickening (think elder toguro laugh ;shudders;).

"If you won't decide then I guess I have to choose." Sarah sighed. She earned disbelieving laughes.

A large amount of vines came up behind Kori and limited her movement to what she could do with her head. She struggled violently. The vines only got tighter.

Sarah lunged at Hiei, her claws extended. Hiei easily dodged the attack, only to succeed in getting tangled up in vines (i make it seem like i am against them and i am definately not against them). Sarah laughed her Elder Toguro-ish laugh (;;shudders;;).

**Back to the first ring...**

Syd was currently doing a backbend because of how she had been attacked. Her hands were stuck in the dirt, as were her feet. She, like Kori, was trying to break free.

Blood had transformed into...somthing, for lack of being able to come up with a better word. He looked like a cross between a bat, a robin, a duck and a... poodle? Yeah, definately some poodle in his appearance (my ideas scare me sometimes).

Kurama was trying his best to not get hit by a sharp duck or bat wing and attack at the same time (that can't be easy...). He had a gash on the upper part of his left arm.

Syd wanted to help him but couldn't because of her postion, which was starting to get uncomfortable. She could only watch as Kurama got bitten by the battish, duckish, robinish, poodle-ish...thingamagiger. now he was bleeging from his arm and one of his legs. Syd didn't want to watch and not be able to do anything, but she really didn't have a choice.

"If your not going to let me take her" -a finger gets pointed at Syd- "and have yourself live, then I will have to kill you. I may have to go against orders and kill the girl, too, but I can only hope for so much." Blood said. Syd and Kurama just blinked at the...thingy. The last statement confused the hell out of the both of the them.

Blood sighed, remembering that Narro would rip out all of his organs if he did in fact kill Syd, which was the reason that she was in the postion she was in, but... Blood started his attack again. This time he was attacking Syd, who had no way to defend herself.

Syd refused to let herself scream from the pain Blood was causing her. She closed her eyes and went to her happy place: the land of magical chocolate pudding (what? i like choclate pudding).

Then, the attacks on Syd stopped. Something (or someone) fell to the ground. Syd opened one eye. The other opened itself from her horror.

**Second Ring...**

Kori was still trying to get herself free to help Hiei, who was having trouble keeping up with Sarah's speed.

Sarah got bored of Hiei's rapidly falling speed. The said fire youkai had a gash across his chest and abdomen and multiple gashes on his arms.

Sarah was much faster. And she could create shadow clones (don't own), which didn't help matters much.

The fire wall was impenitable(sp?). No matter how many times Hiei was thrown into it, he always bounced back.

Hiei had already used the Dragon of Darkness Flame and it hadn't helped at all.

Kori did NOT like watching this. She did not like it at all. She liked it even less when-

**First Ring...**

It was Kurama that had fallen. He was extremely bloody and his breathing was starting to become uneven.

Syd was beyond furious or any word that I know that means the same thing. She managed to break free of her ''prison'' and stand upright. She turned around. Her eyes were no longer green. They were brown. Her hair had the most noticable change. It was black instead of its usual vibrant green. It also went to her knees and not the middle of her back. Her clothes didn't change, but she did have ears that looked like they belonged to a black lab (if you can't figure out where they are, either get your head checked or look at a picture of a dog. i suggest the first choice).

Cold fury flashed in her eyes.

Blood took a fearful step back as Syd started to get closer to him. He didn't see her next movement.

Syd had grabbed him around the neck. She was deciding what she should do to him. Then it hit her (imagine the word it hitting her in the head. you don't really have o do that but you can if you want). She decided to tear his throat out and then his organs. She did so and then tore him up into little tiny bloody pieces.

She had blood all over her but she didn't care. She swung around to kneel next to Kurama. She put his head on her lap. She was fighting back tears as she returned to her normal appearance.

Kurama looked up at her, as a tear escaped her eye. "Don't cry." he told her weakly. He wiped away the tear.

"I wouldn't if I could stop myself." Syd choked out. She held Kurama's hand, like he had held hers many times before for one reason or another. She really tried her hardest not to cry, but she was having a hard time with it.

The ring of fire faded as Kurama left her.

"Kurama?" No answer. "Damn it Kurama! You aren't supposed to leave. That's my job." Syd said as she stood up. She walked over to a tree and started beating her fist against it. She was about ready to tear down the forest, or at least half of it.

**The other ring...**

-Hiei fell to the ground for the umpteenth time. He didn't get up this time and that was what Kori didn't like.

The vines binding Kori started to burn. They lit in miliseconds. And then they turned to ash, freeing the fairy version of Kori, who was pissed beyond reason.

Sarah, like Blood before her, took a fearful step back. Even her great speed couldn't get her out of this mess. She was incinerated again and again and again until Kori was satisfied with th appearance of the ashes.

Kori, in her human form knelt down next to Hiei's fallen form. "Hiei?" The aparition opened his eyes. "Don't you dare leave me." Kori said.

"Can't... promise... you that." Hiei stated weakly. His eyes closed for the last time.

The ring of fire faded and Kori felt like burning down all or half of the forest. She saw Syd beating a poor defenseless tree. She looked bloody to Kori.

Both girls would have destroyed the entire forest if Yashiko hadn't woken up and Yusuke and the baka hadn't come.

Yashiko took hold of his sister and Yusuke took hold of Kori.

The baka made himself useful by telling Koenma what he could see happened via compact.

Syd was crying into her brother's chest and Kori was struggling to break free as Botan appeared on the scene.

The usually scarily happy grim reaper's face fell when she saw all of the blood, three dead bodies, what was left of a dead body and some organs lying on the ground around her feet. Her face turned the green of Syd's hair. She looked around the clearing and saw Kori's struggle and Syd's crying and beating of her brother. She also noted that Kuwabaka was standing around stupidly.

* * *

I shall now take my leave. 


	9. Chapter 9 CORN DOGS!

I cannot do accents so you people are going to haveto imagine things. I also think this chapter is MUCH better than the last one.

_**Disclaimer:** I do not and will not ever own YYH. I do not and will not own Kori. I own all other OCs.

* * *

_

Chapter: I DON'T KNOW 

Tarro tried to take Syd home but he couldn't make her promise that she'd stay. He just had to hope she would.

All Syd really did was wash all the blood of her person and then she left for the Makai, followed by Kori.

"Who made them do this?" Kori asked. Syd answered, but Kori didn't catch what she said because the inu had already set foot into the portal they had both threatened Koenma to make.

**Makai**

Syd and Kori landed in Makai, Syd on her ass, Kori on her feet.

"Oh, look women falling from the sky."

Syd and Kori looked up to see Shishi, Jin, Touya and others that I am far to lazy to name. Shishi was the one who had spoken.

"Actuallytheycamethroughaportal." Jin said so quickly even Syd didn't understand.

"Hey Syd, who the hell are we looking for again?" Kori asked as Syd stood.

"Didn't I answer that already?" Syd said.

"You did but I didn't catch the answer."

"We're lookin' for Narro."

"You can't go up against Narro and survive." Touya told them.

"Two of his minions, I'm assuming two of the stronger ones, are both dead. One is a pile of ashes of ashes. And the other is a pile of organs and ripped up body parts." Syd stated.

"How do you know?" Rinku asked.

"We were the ones who caused it." Syd and Kori answered simultaneously.

"Why would they have gone after you?" Suzuka asked.

"He sent them to take me and kill her, Hiei and Kurama." Syd said reluctantly. She had pointed to Kori. Silence. "C'mon Kori." Syd said as she started to walk away. Chuu blocked their path. Syd made a face. She could smell much more alcahol(sp?) than she wanted to smell. She put a hand over her nose.

"Whasa matter wit you?" Chuu asked as Syd took a step away from him.

"Too much alcahol." Syd stated as she moved so that she was behind Kori right as a protal opened.

Out of the portal fell Yusuke, Tarro, Botan and the baka. The first and the last fell on top of Syd and Kori.

"GET OFFA ME!" both girls roared to the boys that looked rather comfortable.

"What if we don't wanna?" Yusuke asked. His answer: two glares that promised death. He got off followed soon after by the baka. Then Yusuke noticed the others. "Hey guys."

"Urameshi!" Jin stated takling the person he had mentioned. Or he tried to takle him anyway. Yusuke moved so he didn't meet the ground. Jin hit the ground with a thud. 'Should we go now that they're all distracted?' Kori asked Syd tele. 'Definately.' Syd answered. Both girls walked away. There leaving was only noticed by Tarro, who didn't know the people around him. He followed the girls.

A few miles away, Narro was waiting for them. He knew they'd come eventually. He saw a fairy, a dog and... a rat? running towards him. He knew the dog and the fairy but he couldn't place the rat until he saw that it was blue. The rat was Tarro.

Narro was stood up and moved forward. He saw Syd change from a black lab to her demon form. 'Nice.' he thought. He moved so that he was an arm's length away. He tried to touch her, but almost got his hand bitten off in the prossess. He slapped her.

Syd's head didn't move. She just glared and steped forward. Narro took a step back, only to find that Kori was behind him. Tarro blocked on of the sides. But, because of where he was standing, he was completely blocked in. On one side was Syd. Next to her was Tarro. Behind him (narro) was Kori. On his final side was a wall of rock that went straight up with no way to climb it.

"I'm srewed." Narro stated. Most people (or in this case demons) thought he was powerful because of all the people that served him. But...

Syd had her claws at Narro's throat and the said rat demon (if you remember he _is _Tarro's brother) could feel a flame near his back. 'How shall we kill him?' Syd asked Kori tele. 'You rip him apart. I'll make him piles of ashes.' Kori commanded. 'Sir, yes, sir.' Syd mock respected and sent a picture of her mock saluting(sp?) to Kori through their mental link. Kori rolled her eyes.

Syd tore out Narro's throat and Kori sent it up in flames. Syd ripped the body apart and Kori sent the peices up in flames. Narro was gone.

"Tarro, you proved that you actually have a purpouse." Syd told the remaining rat, who punched her as Yusuke and the others ran up to them.

"We wanted to help!" Yusuke said.

"Your too easily distracted then." Kori stated. "Can we go home now that we have gotten our revenge?"

"Home sounds nice." Syd agreed. Botan opened a portal for the two girls, who went through it.

* * *

I knw this is short but it's a chapter. And I am no longer going to willingly accept flames so that means: you know my standard review statement. 


	10. Chapter 10 CORN STARCH!

DISCLAIMER: I SHALL NEVER OWN YYH SO I DON'T KNOW WHY THE HELL I CONTINUE TO DO THIS. I SHALL NEVER OWN KORI (AND DO I WANT TO). I SHALL CONTINUE TO OWN MYSELF AND THE OTHER OCS THAT I HAVE CREATED.

* * *

cHaPtEr 10 

_The two girls went through the portal._

Both girls landed in Syd's house. Each on a person or something warm enough to pass for a person. Both looked up and stared.

They had landed on people. Kurama and Hiei to be exact (damn they were only gone for like a couple of hours!). Only problem was that the girls had landed on the peson they hadn't wanted to land on. In other words Syd had landed on Hiei and Kori on Kurama.

The boys traded the girls so that they were holding the one they loved or in one case had mated with.

Syd was now hugging Kurama so tightly he could barely breathe.

On the other hand, if you wanted to seperate the other two, you'd have to pull their faces apart.

"Can't...breathe..." Kurama informed Syd, who immediatly loosened her grip. He could now comfortably hold her.

"You did my job." Syd said, looking up at Kurama, who looked at her, confused. "I left first, so leaving is my job." the dog demon explained.

"If you had died again, there would have been a serious problem." Kurama said. He was serious, but Syd smiled anyway. He smiled back at her. Both looked over at 'the fire people,' as Syd called them. 'Should we interrupt that before I end up sick?' Syd asked tele.

Kurama cleared his throat, catching the attention of the people inthe window. "Can you take that somewhere else?" the redhead asked.

"Why should we?" Kori asked.

"If Syd gets sick, I won't be the one cleaning up the mess." Kurama informed them.

With that, Hiei went next door. Kori followed reluctantly. She found Hiei staring in through the door.

"Kori..."

"...Yes, Hiei?"

"What the hell happened to our house?" Hiei said as calmly as he could manage.

"A tornado?" Kori answered/asked. Hiei turned to glare at her. Kori decided now was a good time to run away. Hiei followed after her.

Kori had turned the house into what could be called an indoor landfill (think Syd's house before kurama cleaned it only on a higher scale).

Kori ran into Syd's house to find Syd and Kurama on the floor. Kori stared.

Syd looked at the person who had run into the house. Then she realized how her shirt was and pulled it to the way it was supposed to be. Her shirt had been mostly off. Her face was a shade of red comparable to Kurama's hair.

Syd, being who she was, had gotten bored soon after Kori and Hiei had left. She had decided to play with the buttons on Kurama's shirt, which caused the position they had been in.

Kurama put his shirt back on. His face was the same color as Syd's.

When Hiei ran in, Kori remembered why she was there in the first place. She ran and hid in between Syd and Kurama, who stared blanky. Kori sent Syd a mental picture of what she did.

Syd started laughing. Kurama looked at her, confused. Syd sent him the same picture that Kori had sent her.

Kurama simply shook his head. "You didn't do anything like that, did you?"

Syd hesitated. "Of course not." she said nervously. Kurama caught it and gave her a look that told her to tell the truth. "...Maybe..."

"Syd."

"Bedroom." Syd responded glumly. She knew she had lost. He would've found out later anyway.

"Come with me." Kurama commanded, standing up. Syd followed reluctantly.

The bedroom looked like Kori's house only packed into one room. Kurama stopped and stared.

Syd took the opurtunity to try to walk away. She got caught and pulled in front of Kurama.

"Syd, what is this?"

"An indoor landfill?" Syd guessed. She could feel Kurama looking at the back of her head. "You want me to clean this, don't you?"

"Your smarter than you act." Kurama said.

Syd made a face at the though of having to clean her room. Espessially when it was in the condition that it was in.

"You may want to get started." Kurama said as he went downstairs. He went halfway down, then came back up, slightly green. Syd looked at him questioningly. "You don't want to know."

"O...k..." Syd said uncertainly. Kurama pointed to the room. He worlessly told her to clean it. He was going to watch to make sure she did.

Syd groaned loudly. She reluctantly turned back to her worst enemy: a mess.

It took her **HOURS **to clean the room. Kurama had sat down to watch. All he had to do was move the bed back to where it had been. Syd would've done it, but she had collapsed on the floor.

Kurama smiled at the now sleeping girl. He gently picked her up and laid her on the bed. He moved her hair out of her face and kissed her forhead.

The kitsune heard a few screams coming from downstairs. 'That can't be good.' Kurama thought as he went downstairs. He saw Hiei and Kori hiding behind the couch. He also saw to green faced boys who went by the names Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kurama assumed they all had screamed. He shook his head.

It was as quiet as a boneyard.

"Why did I hear screaming?" Kurama asked, breaing the silence.

Yusuke and the baka pointed at Kori and Hiei, who pointed right back at them.

"Where's Syd?" Tarro asked from the kitchen, where he had been since he fell on the table after going through a portal. He had heard noises and he didn't want to know what was causing them so he had stayed there.

"She's asleep." Kurama answered as Tarro walked into the living room.

Tarro pulled the redhead into the kitchen to tell him something. Yusuke tried to hear but failed because Tarro KO'd him as soon as he came close enough.

A few minutes later the two boys came out of the kitchen.

"What was that about?" the baka asked.

"Nothing." Kurama answered. He was lying and only Hiei knew it. In truth Tarro had brought something for Kurama.

Hiei didn't say anything yet Kurama knew that he knew. All Hiei did was put his clothes on and leave. Kori did the same only without the knowing of what the hell was going on.

**NEXT MORNING**

Syd woke up in a familiar position. It was also her favorite position to wak up in or just lay in. She was in Kurama's arms.

Kurama was still asleep but Syd didn't move because she didn't want to wake him. She also couldn't figure out what time it was because she had shattered the alarm clock.

Syd was going to try to fall back to sleep but felt something on her leg. She pulled out a blue rat.

The rat waved nervously as Syd glared at it.

Ferdinand was sitting in the tree outside, watching through the window.

Syd got an idea. It probably wasn't an idea that she would be proud of later but she did it anyway. She grinned at the rat, who knew he didn't like the look on her face.

Syd did her best to move without waking Kurama. She managed her idea without waking Kurama immediatly.

Kurama did wake up. But not until he realized that something with fur was in his mouth. Rat fur to be exact. He pulled an angry looking rat out of his mouth.

"Syd, why did you put Tarro in my mouth?" Kurama asked thegirl he knew was not asleep.

Syd gave up on pretending that she was asleep. "Blame him." she stated pointing at the rat. "He was the one on my leg."

"How do I fall into that?" Kurama asked.

"You were the closest to me." Syd said simply. Kurama shook his head and put the rat on the floor. "What time is it?"

"Do I look like a clock to you?" Kurama asked. Syd nodded jokingly. "Well, if SOMEONE hadn't shattered the clock, we'd know what time it was wouldn't we?"

Syd grinned. "It's a possibility." They both laughed.

Tarro on the other hand did not laugh. He just turned back to his normal form. "I hate you Syd."

"I'm hurt." SYd said. She was very convincing to Tarro, but Kurama knew she was joking.

"You know I don't mean that right?" Tarro asked, concerned about hurting the friend he'd had for almost all of his life.

"Dude! You know I was just joking right?" Syd said as Kurama shook his head.

"It's not my fault you were convincing." Tarro yelled.

"It's not my fault you were stupid enough to believe that!" Syd yelled back.

"I'm going to assume that it's too early for you two to be fighting." Kurama said right as Syd was going to attack her long time friend. Syd pouted. "Syd?" Syd turned to face Kurama. "I have a question for you." Kurama sent Tarro a look that told him to leave.

Tarro left the room but stayed with his ear against the door.

Syd was sitting on the edge of the bed when Kurama moved so that he was in front of her. Syd tilted her head in confusion.

* * *

syd: and this is where i must leave you

yusuke: you don't have to leave yet! your practicly skipping school!

syd: I AM NOT! my mom said i could stay home because of the two hour delay

yusuke: that really isn't a good reason

syd: so what? it's an excused day off

yusuke: true


	11. Chapter 11 SYRUP!

I have a question: Why must the god shows be on when I can't watch them? I mean seriously! They have Tom and Jerry Kids and A Pup Named Scooby Doo on when I'm at school and IT'S NOT FAIR!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own. I never will own. I wan to own all but kori.

* * *

ChApTeR 11

_...Kurama moved so that he was in front of her. Syd tilted her head in confusion._

"Will you answer the question truthfully?" Kurama asked Syd, looking her directly in the eye. Syd nodded. "I want you to stay with me forever. Will you?" Without really expecting it, Kurama found himself on the floor with Syd on top of him. He thought he heard Syd mumble something. "What?"

"I said: of course I'll stay with you." Syd repeated. She suddenly found herself on the floor with Kurama on top of her. Then she found his lips against hers.

Tarro opened and shut the door. He walked downstairs to find Hiei and Kori glaring at each other in the kitchen. He faintly wondered what the problem was this time. Glaring fire people were nothing new but it always had a different reason behind it. The rat demon went unnoticed untl he sat at the table. "Mornin." Mumbled replies. "Why are you glaring this fine day?"

Kori and Hiei looked at him like he had grown an extra head or two. It was raining like there was no tomorow.

"What?" Tarro asked. The looks they were giving him were confusing him.

"Nothing." Kori answered.

"So why are you glaring?"

Tarro, Kori and Hiei looked to the doorway. Syd had asked the question. No one had noticed that she and Kurama had come to the room not long after Tarro.

"It's his/her fault." Kori and Hiei stated, pointing at each other.

"What happened?" Kurama asked, sitting at the table.

_Hiei and Kori were doing...things. For some reason they were under a table. Each hit their head and blamed it on the other. _(ya know, that sentance looks longer than it really is...)

"Don't you think that it may have been your fault for being under the table?" Syd asked.

"Who's side are you on?" Kori asked.

''The side of neither of you." Syd answered. She rested her head on her fist. She felt something press into her face. She had already forgotten about her ring. She moved her head off her hand.

Kori grabbed Syd's wrist and tried to pull her arm out of its socket.

"HEY! That's attached, ya know!" Syd yelled.

"Lemme look." Kori said, looking at the ring on Syd's finger.

The ring had an emerald green rose in the center. Around the ring were lighter green stones (can anybody tell that i like green?) and a couple of randomly placed diamonds (this would be what tarro brought to kurama).

"Ya coulda asked." Syd mumbled as Kori released her arm. She went to the back door and opened it.

A happy looking Ferdinand jumped onto her leg and climbed to her shoulder. "Hey, buddy." Syd said petting her squirrel. She gave Ferdinand a nut. The squirrel made happy squirrel-ish sounds.

"I will wear no color other than black." Hiei stated.

"But we were going to make you wear neon yellow and hot pink." Kurama said. Hiei made an extremely shocked face that Syd and Kurama couldn't help but laugh at.

"He was kidding Hiei." Syd said, still laughing.

"He had better have been." Hiei said.

"It's Kori that's wearing those colors." Syd said.

"WHAT!" Kori screamed. She looked about ready to kill.

"I was kidding, Kori. KIDDING I tell you." Syd said as she and Kori started to play "Chase the Psyco Around the Table."

"I'm still gonna kill you for suggesting that!" Kori yelled.

She chased Syd around the table until Syd jumped so that she was sitting on Kurama's lap. She could always get Kurama to save her.

Kurama just shook his head at the girls.

BANG! CRASH! OUCH!

Everyone walked to the door and Kurama opened it. They saw a bunch of trash cans on the ground as if soemone had been playing the drums on them. They also saw Yusuke and the baka having a fist fight. All of the people watching them shook their heads.

"Morons." Syd, Kori, Hiei and Tarro said as one. Kurama just shook his head.

"GIVE ME THAT QUARTER!" Yusuke yelled.

"IT'S MINE URAMESHI!" the baka yelled back.

"This reminds me of when I flipped out over my pet nickel." Syd said.

_"IT'S MINE GOD DAMNIT!" Syd screamed._

_"BUT I WANT IT!" Yusuke yelled back._

_"**YOU CAN'T HAVE PHILIP JOE BOB HARRIS!**" Syd yelled holding a nickel protectively in front of her._

_"**BUT I WANT IT!**" Yusuke said as he tried to take the nickel away from Syd, who kicked him in the jaw, then ribs, then in the face, then side, then below the belt. "ALRIGHT! You can keep it!" _

"Me, too." Kori, Kurama and Tarro said.

Yusuke walked away $0.25 richer and unscathed. He noticed the others were staring blankly at him. "Hey guys."

"Why were you fighting over a quarter?" Syd asked.

"Like you've never flipped out ove a coin?" Yusuke said.

"I am a special case, mostly because we are not sure whether or not I am sane." Syd stated.

''True, true." Yusuke said. He grabbed Syd's wrist and looked at her ring.

"Do you people not know that my arm is attached to the rest of my body? And you could have asked!" Syd yelled.

The screams of fangirls could be heard across the globe. They knew without anyone telling them what had happened.

"They are sooo going to kill me in my sleep." Syd stated.

The fangirls were already plotting (i'm sorry. i had to put this here).

* * *

syd: and that is that. there will be one more chapter. 


	12. Chapter 12 MEATBALLS!

FINAL CHAPTER! Oh, yeah! Element Fairies will be moving to another account later today. Why? Because it's not my story. I just made my friend put it up (even if it was my account that it went on...) I also wish to inform you that this chaper takes place a while after the one before it.

DISCLAIMER: YEAH. IF I OWNED YYH THE CHARACTERS WOULD BE DOOMED (LIKE THE WORLD IS AFTER KORI TAKES OVER. BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ;AHEM;). I DO NOT AND WILL NOT OWN KORI (NOR DOR I WANT TO). I DO OWN ALL OF THE OTHER OCS.

Chapter !

"TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPP!" the new alarm clock screamed. This one was FAR more evil than the last because you could program how it woke you up.

Syd groaned and shut the alarm off. It went off again soon after. Syd looked at the clock. 7:30 am. 'Crap. I have to get up.' Syd thought. She had absoltely refused to do most things traditionally for her wedding, much to the dismay of Kurama's mother. Exept in Kori's case, but that was simply because she was secretly evil (not really but that's ok), but the deal was if Syd got up by 7:30, she could have it her way.

Syd rolled off the bed and onto the floor. She showered and got dressed. Her hair went into its usual braid. She didn't wear her usual jeans or her usual shirt with the missing sleeve (she had to let kurama have SOME say in this). She wasn't allowed to wear pants or anything that looked like it had been ripped. And so, Kori had dragged her to a store, which was the real reason for how Kori was stuck being dressed. She was wearing black combat boots, a black mini skirt and a green halter top.

She walked downstairs to find Botan, who immediatly ran over to her, and Kori, who looked ready to kill, waiting for her.

"I don't understand why you went against years of tradition." Botan stated to Syd.

"Because I am myself no matter what the hell the traditions are." Syd said. "And don't you be touchin' the braid." she added.

Botan stepped away from Syd. "Could you at least move your bangs out of your face?"

"I can move the half that will stay." Syd said. She moved the half of her bangs that fell to right below her chin. The other half went to the bottom of her eye.

"Syd...why do I have to wear the dress?" Kori asked.

"Because...I said so." Syd answered. She knew that Kori knew that if Kori killed Syd, Kori would have to deal with Kurama, who would have to deal with Hiei if he killed her and Hiei would have to deal with Koenma if he killed Kurama and Koenma would have to deal with his father if he killed Hiei.

Kori mumbled her reply. Syd grinned her Syd-ish grin (i have serious issiues). "Do you know where the hell were supposed to be going?" Kori asked.

"No. But Botan is supposed to know." Syd answered as she and Kori turned to the bubbley grim reaper, who looked at them nervously. "And yet she forgot."

Botan nodded at Syd's comment. Then she got an idea. "I'll be right back!" she said as she ran into the bathroom to call Koenma and keep Syd from knowing where they were going. "OKAY! I know where we're going now!" she said as she came out of the bathroom.

The not-so-grim grim reaper opened a portal that would take them to the woods near where they were going.

Syd could immediatly smell roses when she stepped out of the portal. She ventured a guess as to where they were.

"So, Syd...Do you know where we are?" Botan asked in her usual over cheery voice.

"Well, with the fact that all I can smell are roses, I have a pretty good idea." Syd stated. She followed Botan and dragged Kori.

Yep. She knew exactly where they were. They were at The Rose Garden, which was exactly what the name said. She could tell that it was Kurama that had picked the place.

"Hey Syd...Like the music?" Kori mumbled as she walked next to her taller friend.

Syd listened. Then she heard it. She could hear Green Day playing. "How could I not?" Syd muttered in responce. Kori had purousley changed the music. But that was also BEFORE Syd had forced her to wear a dress. Oh well. There was nothing that could be done now, was there?

Syd thought she could see Tarro and...her brother? It was defiately the mutt she had thought was dead for a few years and called her brother.

"See ya when this is over!" Botan called over her shoulder as she ran over to the others.

"Well, here goes nada." Syd said, shoving Kori before her.

"Why do I haveta go first?" Kori mumbled.

"What? Did you think I could possibly NOT do some stuff that Kurama wanted?" Syd asked. She pretended to be shocked. Kori snickered at her friends mock shock (that rhymes!). Syd grinned and looked ahead. She knew she could see Kurama and Hiei. How could she miss their extraordinarily noticable hair? Well, other than the fact that she wasn't very observant at times and she was Syd.

Kori walked about a foot in front of her. Syd was still smiling, mostly at the fact that she could see how nervous Kurama was from where she was standing and the fact that Hiei looked like he'd rather be anywhere else because Syd was evil.

She had possessed the small fire youkai and made him wear clothes that were NOT black and did not really belong on people of his gender. Syd grinned at what she had accomplished, though she KNEW that Hiei wanted her dead.

Syd walked at her own pace, meaning that Kori was getting farther and farther ahead of her. At least until she picked up her speed anyway. She was now walking side by side with Kori.

They reached the place where the boys were standing. Kurama was almost jumping out of nervousness. Something told Syd never to make Hiei dress as a girl and to use Kurama's nervousness against him later on. Syd took her place next to Kurama and tried not to laugh at him. She tried harder than she had ever tried not to laugh before. She also wasn't paying attention to what the priest was saying for most of it.

Until...

"Do you pretty boy take Syd to be your lawfully weded wife..." Everyone had started laughing when the priest called Kurama 'pretty boy.' And yes that does include Kurama, but not the priest, who couldn't figure out why they were all laughing and Hiei, who is rarely included in 'everyone.' He did smirk though.

"I do." Kurama said, regaining his self-control. The others soon stopped laughing, but they all kept laughing smiles on their faces.

"Do you lemon lady..." Again everyone but the priest and Hiei laughed. Kurama now knew not to let Koenma pick a priest ever again.

"Definately." Syd said, barely controling her laughter. She had gone against tradition yet again.

"You may now kiss the pretty lady." the priest said (i love screwing things up). Kurama kissed Syd before she could punch the priest, which she had been about to do.

Kurama releases Syd and gave her a look that told her if she punched the priest she'd be in trouble. Syd just rolled her eyes.

**Later on...**

Yusuke started another food fight, but this time in the presence of Genkai because there was really nothing the old woman could do about it.

The only thing that happened to Syd was the cake that she had gotten down her shirt, courtesy of Kurama, who was clean.

Everyone else had cake on their face or arms, save the baka and Yusuke, who had gotten in the middle of Syd's throwing stuff at Kori and Kori's throwing stuff at Syd.

Syd and Kori were laughing thier asses off. They found this one of the most amusing moments in their lives.

"That was fun!" Syd said happily.

"Maybe we should make Hiei sing the 'FUN' song..." Kori suggested, much to the glare of Hiei.

"That sounds fun." Syd stated. "But we can't really do that here."

"Why not?" Kori said, forgetting something fairly important. Syd nodded her head in the direction of Shiori. "Oh yeah. I forgot she didn't know." Kori said. "Damn. That takes the fun out of that."

"You could always force him to sing it." Syd suggested, again much to the glare of Hiei.

"How--" Kori started. She cut herself off, knowing what she could do to him to make him sing the song. "Hiei, can you come here for a second?" Hiei walked cautiously iver to her. When he was close enough, she jumped on him. "Guess what you get to do."

"Get off of me." Hiei commanded. Kori shook her head and told him that she wouldn't until he did what she wanted him to. The spikey haired demon growled. "I am not singing the song."

"Then I ain't gettin' off." Kori said. Syd was watching this, clearly amused. "So...what's your choice?"

Hiei glared at the person sitting on his chest. He finally gave in from lack of oxygen. "Get off me and I will."

Kori and Syd looked at each other and caused people to stare at them by shouting, "YES!"

Kurama walked over with his mother as Kori got off of Hiei. "What are you two doing?"

"You, and everyone else who is in hearing range, will see soon enough." Syd said. Hiei glared his famous death glare at both Syd and Kori.

"Are you going today or next year?" Kori asked impatiently.

Hiei walked over to a spot where everyone could see and hear him. Everyone turned to stare/watch. 'I am going to kill you.' Hiei warned Syd and Kori tele. 'Sure, Hiei, sure.' both girls responded, not entirely sure about it.

"What's Shrimpy doing?" the baka asked.

"You'll see if he ever starts." Kori said, not taking her eyes off of Hiei.

Let's all sing it together! "F is for friend who do things together

U is for you and me

N is for anywhere at any time at all

Down here in the deep blue sea." Hiei said more than sang. He was still doing the song so Syd and Kori couldn't really do anything.

"F is for fire that burns down the whole town

U is for uranium (did i spell that right?)... bombs

N is for no survivors

Down here in the deep blue sea." Syd and Kori told him he could stop. He was the only one not laughing. He was glaring a glare that promised death to those who were laughing.

"I'm going to venture a guess that we should be glad that he can't kill us and not get in trouble." Syd choked out.

Gaining control of himself, Kurama said, "Don't you think that was a little mean?"

"No." Syd and Kori said simultaneously. Kurama shook his head. He could never win with those two.

"I like pie." Syd stated randomly. Kurama, Shiori and Kori sweatdropped.

Yusuke and Kuwabak were too busy arguing to sweatdrop, though they heard the comment. They were fighting over stupid things, so no one was paying attention. Until they ended up in a fist fight and knocked Syd over. Syd smacked them both upside the head in a Genkai-ish manner.

"CHEESE!"

For oce it wasn't Syd that said it. Everyone turned to stare at Syd's brother, who was chasing around some random guy that was eating a cheeseburger.

"Now I feel like a genius." Syd stated, sweatdropping. Everyone else sweatdropped along with her as she went to retrieve her brother.

"CHEESE!" Yashiko whined as Syd pulled him away from the guy that had the burger.

"You can get one later." Syd told him, still sweatdropping.

"But I want it now!" the acid eyed man whined.

"I said later and you will stop whining about it or you won't get one at all."

"Mean younger sister."

"You know you love me." Syd said, grinning the grin that matched her statement.

"How could anyone not?" Yashiko asked.

"I feel special." Syd said as she returned to the group.

"YAP!" some random random guy said as he ran past them. He ended up knocking Syd down as he did so.

Syd glared but found it hard to chase after the guy when she was being held back by Kurama and Yusuke. She gave up after a while.

The guy with the cheese burger ran by. He was being chased by Yashiko again. He hid behind Syd. He was also perverted so...

SLAP!

"DO NOT TOUCH ME!" Syd yelled loudly. Kurama put a hand over her mouth to silence her. He knew what the guy had done but he also liked having the ability to hear.

The guy lay twitching on the ground. But that's what you get for touching a woman's chest. No pity for the cheeseburger guy.

"YIPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" an asylum escapee yelled as he was being chased by the people that worked at the insane asylum.

"What the hell is going on here?" Syd and Kori asked. The others were wondering the same thing, but the girls were the first to say anything about it.

YAWN! "Can we go home?" Syd and Yusuke yawned out (yawn talking!).

"Uh... sure." Kurama answered. They had been kicked out almost an hour ago now because of Yusuke and the baka's fighting and the food fight.

And so they all went to their respective residences. 

I hace decided to add more chapters on request of...i don't remember who requested it right now but...

yusuke: u do know that ur a loser right?

syd: how could i not?

tarro: where's kurama?

syd: he hasn't been talking to me for a couple chapters now so i don't know. y?

tarro: oh nothing ;runs away from syd's room;

syd?-? ;opens the door of her bedroom; tarro...I'M GONNA MURDER U!

tarro: ;runs away from syd's wrath;

yusuke: -- u know the statement so review, though i say u should flame ;feels a fire in his hair; HAIR ON FIRE! HAIR ON FIRE!

syd: that is now what flames will b used for ;tosses match at tarro;


End file.
